


everywhere and back again

by SiriCerasi



Series: hc_bingo [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Amaya and Nate have no idea what's happening, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Fix-It, Fixing Destiny with Aliens because WHY NOT, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jax and Sara are adorable sibs, Len will never let Sara live down being Captain, Mick has feelings, Ray is afraid Len is gonna murder him, Team as Family, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/pseuds/SiriCerasi
Summary: Aliens. Of course Snart was abducted by aliens. He can't even die like a normal person.
Or, the one where Len randomly reappears because WHY NOT OKAY. (spoilers through 2x04, if you squint)Written for my hc_bingo fill "alien abduction".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliofthevaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliofthevaley/gifts).



> Look, I have no clue with this one okay. It's entirely Lili's fault for prompting me. I can't really read fix-its yet it still hurts too much and I blame this one on having zero plot.
> 
> [Alien](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o4Asz6m-1I) (Lifehouse)

It had been a normal day, or as normal as days on the Waverider ever get. And she must've jinxed it just by thinking that, because one minute she's lounging in the captain's chair, absently watching the timestream flow past, and the next-

The next there's a flash of light, and she jumps to her feet and whirls to find...

No. No, that's not possible.

"Well, hello to you too," his voice drawls, and all Sara can do is stare.

"You're dead," she whispers, and his eyebrows go up.

"No, pretty sure I'd remember that." Sara closes her eyes, shaking her head, and opens them again to see if maybe that fixes her temporary insanity, and... nope. Still there.

He takes a step toward her and she retreats, backing into the captain's console, still too stunned to do much else. "You're _dead_ ," she says again, stupidly, because her brain can't find a way to process this any further and-

"Very much alive," he corrects, holding up his hands as though that somehow explained everything. "So, you remember those aliens Savage was supposed to defeat in the future? I guess they weren't too impressed by me blowing up the Oculus."

"You were abducted."

"Yes."

"By aliens."

"Yes."

Sara presses her fingers to the bridge of her nose and wonders if she's actually lost her mind.

"Gideon."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is that-"

"Wait, wait. _Captain?_ " He sounds positively gleeful, and if nothing else had convinced her, that almost does.

She steamrolls right over him "-Leonard Snart standing in front of me, or am I hallucinating?"

"Leonard Snart is indeed standing in front of you," Gideon confirms cheerfully.

"So who finally snapped and murdered Rip?" Snart asks, leaning forward on the center table as though he hadn't fucking _died_. "My money's on Mick, but only cause you have a little more self control-"

Sara slams her hands down so hard on the console that it cracks, and Snart jumps as though she'd hit him, and she's stormed from the bridge before he can say another word.

**xxx**

i've been lost in a sea of faces  
i've been trying so hard to erase this

**xxx**

She makes it to the library before she has to stop, to brace herself against the table and close her eyes and try to breathe.

He's alive.

He's... _him_.

"Gideon, you're _sure_?" she manages to choke out.

"I am," the AI responds. "I can't verify his explanation, but whatever technology he used to come aboard is far more advanced than that of the Time Masters, so it's not entirely implausible." Sara leans forward, resting her elbows on the surface of the table, head in her hands. Aliens. Of course Snart was abducted by aliens. He can't even die like a normal person.

Then again, she's not great at that either.

"Captain Lance, you should be aware-"

"Sara?!" Ray. Just what she needed. "Sara, you need to get to the bridge, Amaya just went literally ape-shit on you won't _believe_ who-" She hears him screech through the doorway behind her and presses the heels of her palms into her eyes. "Oh. You know." _No shit_. "Uh, are you... okay?"

She almost, _almost_ says 'peachy', pulls herself up short and mutters, "Fine." Takes a slow, deep breath, and pushes herself upright. She can do this. It's not like she's not familiar with people coming back from the dead. And he's not even a zombie.

When did her life become being happy someone wasn't a zombie?

She presses her palms flat on the table surface, forcing them not to shake, forcing her heart beat slower. League training is good for something. ( _Ninja training_ , her traitor brain whispers, and she shuts it down.)

"Okay," she whispers, pushing off the table and turning around. Ray is still there, uncharacteristically silent, a look bordering on pity on his face that sets anger burning in her gut. For once, she lets it; anger is better than the other emotions bordering the edge of the initial shock, pressing hot at her eyes and lodging in her throat. She grabs desperately at the rage, glares at Ray, and snarls, "Where's Mick?"

**xxx**

i don't wanna be alone  
always feeling like an alien

**xxx**

"You fucking bastard!"

Mick, it turns out, is either strangling or hugging Snart within an inch of his life, between swearing enough that even Sara is impressed. Amaya is crouched by the door of Rip's study, looking as shocked and confused as Sara still feels, and Nate stands beside her with a similar expression. Jax and Stein come rushing in behind her, probably summoned by Gideon. Jax gives a whooping shout and bravely launches himself at the two men, wrapping his arms around them in a group hug. Sara meets Snart's gaze over Mick's shoulder, and can't help grinning smugly at the wide-eyed pleading look he gives her. Serves him right for pulling this stunt. She moves over to where Amaya and Nate are, leaning against the glass with one shoulder, arms crossed.

"You okay?" she asks Amaya, who looks up at her with new-found confusion at Jax's exuberance.

"Yeah, I'm..." She looks back to where Mick is now pounding on Snart's back, frowning. "Who's that?"

Sara snorts softly, but before she can answer Stein exclaims, "Mr. Snart, it's wonderful to see you! How are you... alive?" Snart makes a vague noise of protest when Jax whoops loudly in his ear, and Sara can't suppress the smile on her face. "Jefferson, please, let the man breathe."

Jax finally backs off, grinning widely at Sara. She holds up a hand before he says one goddamned thing, fixing him with her meanest glare, and he chokes back his words with obvious effort. Ugh, she's going to regret telling him anything, ever.

Mick is still borderline crushing Snart, face red and eyes gleaming enough that Nate and Amaya look rather terrified, and Sara finally sighs, pushing off the wall. "Alright, Mick, finish crushing him later."

Mick finally lets him go with a gruff, "Sure, boss." A strange look flutters across Snart's face, but then Ray breaks in, sounding far too excited as usual. "Yeah, we have questions! So many questions! How are you even alive, where have you been, how long-"

"Haircut." Mick's voice is rough; he's released Snart, finally, and turns back to face the rest of them. Ray looks at him, then at Snart, and then his eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'O', and he lets out a terrified little squeak.

"Something on your mind, Raymond?" Snart drawls, and it's like someone pulled the goddamned floor from under her. She can't breathe for a moment, all the air sucked from her lungs, and his eyes snap to her for an instant and she stumbles back a step before she can stop herself. It's him; it's really him.

Ray is rambling, and Sara tries to bring her attention back; right, the Cold Gun. Snart's gun. Ray looks like he's about to die from anxiety, until Mick takes pity on him and explains in his particularly sensitive method of blunt truth. Snart doesn't take it as badly as Sara had expected; he just shrugs. "There're more important things than weapons, Raymond," he states, and his eyes flick to her and Sara can't breathe all over again. Ray is gaping, and Mick looks almost as shocked, growls, "They replace your brain with a fortune cookie or something?"

"They?" Stein echoes, and there's excited chatter about aliens and Ray looks torn between sinking into the floor and exploding with glee and Sara quietly slips away, unable to stand all the emotions any longer.

She doesn't even realize she's retreated to his room until he's standing in the doorway; she comes here when she wants to disappear for a while, and the rest have the presence of mind to leave her be.

He, of course, doesn't.

"You're missing my party," he greets, smirking, and Sara curls in on herself around the ache that refuses to dissipate. It's like he'd never left, only he had, he'd _died_ , and Laurel had died, and she'd spent six months mourning them both and it's not _fair_ that he's so unshaken when she's about to shake apart.

He takes a few steps into the room and the door hisses shut behind him. "So, six months," he observes when she says nothing. "I thought it was only a few days." She supposes it's the most of an apology she's going to get from him, and she tries to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a pathetic little whine. He takes a few steps closer, says much more gently, "Sara." She can't look at him, can't breathe. The bed sinks as he sits beside her, reaching up hesitantly to brush at tears she doesn't remember shedding. "I'm sorry," he says softly, and that breaks her.

"You were _dead_ ," she sobs, as he pulls her into his arms in a crushing grip, and she still can't quite believe this is _real._ His lips brush her temple, breath fluttering through her hair as he whispers, "I'm here," over and over until she thinks maybe - maybe she believes. She twines her fingers into his shirt and clings, clutching him closer, not sure she'll ever let him go again.

When she's cried herself out, lulled half to sleep by the circles he's rubbing against her back, he murmurs, "So, _Captain_ Lance, got a place on your crew for a crook?"

Sara groans, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're going to make me hate every minute of this, aren't you."

She _feels_ him smile into her hair. "You know how well I play by the rules," he drawls. Sara digs her nails into his chest where she's still gripping his shirt, and he yelps. "Okay, you're a lot cuter than the last captain. Maybe we can work something out."

"I can and will kick your ass," she mumbles into his shoulder, gradually releasing her grip before she actually makes him bleed.

"Noted." He reaches up to brush her hair back, asks, "You planning on moving any time soon?" Sara shakes her head into his chest, and he sighs dramatically. "Alright, pillow duty. Aye aye, captain."

"Don't push it."

He sucks in a breath, then swallows whatever snarky comment he'd been about to make with another sigh. "Alright, just this once, and only because of the dying thing."

For now, she'll take it.

**xxx**

i close my eyes, and i am home

**xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Mick having the potential to call Sara "boss" now okay. I may turn this into a series, as Len promises to be the shittiest follower EVER. Plus, I can ignore canon, which is fun. We'll see.


End file.
